


Professor Layton and the Sanrio Surprise

by Charmanderxerneas



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Onegai My Melody, Sanrio - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmanderxerneas/pseuds/Charmanderxerneas
Summary: When Kuromi and Baku steal an ancient Azran Relic, My Melody and other Sanrio characters are sent to the human world in an attempt to stop her. They quickly meet with the world famous Professor Layton and his acquaintances, who must work together to stop the power of the Azran key from getting into the wrong hands.





	Professor Layton and the Sanrio Surprise

It began as a perfect day in Mariland. The sun shone down upon the valley, the rays filtering through the flowers warming the back of a small, blue mouse. The mouse’s whiskers twitched, their tiny paws covering their eyes, grinning as they counted aloud, “....27, 28, 29…..30!!! Ready or not, here I come!!”

The mouse popped up from the bed of flowers and turned to scan the area. Almost immediately they spied a patch of pink fluff protruding from the tall grass, the blue mouse scurried over, “I found you, My Piano!”

“....Aa baa?” the light pink sheep lifted her head, blinking from the sunlight. 

The mouse ran past her, towards two soft pink shapes sticking out from the flowers. One was long and round, the other seemed to be folded over. Overly excited, the mouse was running with such speed that petals began to fly up into the air, “I’ve found you too, My Melo! Your ears are sticking out!”

The mouse rushed by, as a small white face came out from the flowery field. She was a snow colored rabbit, adorned in a pink hood, “....Ah ha, you found me Flat!!” She smiled sweetly.

The mouse, Flat, continued scurrying back and forth through the grass and flora, “I won! I’ve won again!!”

The pink sheep wandered over and joined the two. Flat came to a skidding halt, “I came up with something new to do! We should make flower crowns!”

“Sure Flat, but you must stop messing up the flowers first.” My Melody watched the disturbed flower petals float gently to the ground.

“Aa baa!” My Sweet Piano tilted her head, and knelt down to pick some yellow and white flowers.

Then at that moment, the group’s attention was grabbed by some sort of commotion in the distance. A large group of animals seemed to be stampeding their way, as if they were in pursuit of some chase. As they drew nearer, it became more clear that the group of animals consisted of the palace guards, their uniforms were glimmering in the sunlight in such a way that they could be blinding if stared at too long. At the forefront of the group, a dark shape was soaring through the air towards them. It was a small, black and white figure atop what almost looked like a flying purple eggplant.

My Melody recognized this figure immediately. She waved with a serene smile on her face, “Hello Kuromi!!!”

They were close enough to make out the details of these animals now- the eggplant was actually a tapir using his long, floppy ears to cut through the air and fly through the sky. He lifted a hoof and yelled out, “Yooo, My Melo!”

The black and white bunny lifted a fist and smacked the tapir on the head with a loud bonk! “Stop it you idiot! You can’t smile and say ‘yooo!’, she’s my enemy!”

My Melody put her paw to her chin, “Didn’t the king thwow you two into the dwungeon?”

“YUCCCK!!” Kuromi began to trash about, upset, “Don’t give me that ‘thwow you into the dwungeon’ crap! Your sickly sweetness has already pissed me off enough today!”

The livid rabbit continued to shout, not noticing when the tapir she was riding began to softly call out, “...Kuromi, Kuromi!.....I’m losing altitude!” 

The two suddenly lurched down, causing Kuromi to tumble a bit and scream. Their descent continued until they crashed into the hard ground, skidding through the dirt and flowers.

"Oh dear..." My Melody knelt down, looking past Kuromi, before picking up a few of the broken stems littering the ground, "...The poor flowers…"

"They're down!!" Shouted one of the palace guards, as they ran closer, "My Melody! Restrain Kuromi and Baku!!!"

"Huh?" My Melody tilted her head at the guard, and sat in the flowers still. 

Kuromi's eyes shone as she suddenly leapt up and jumped onto My Melody, knocking the small rabbit into the ground and pushing herself into the air. Baku followed suit, stamping on My Melody, causing dirt to fly up as he leapt into the air. Within seconds the two were airborne and flying comfortably towards a fixture in the sky. It resembled a bugle horn, yet it was made of stone, and had markings on it, which glowed a bright blue as Kuromi and Baku approached. 

Kuromi stuck out her tongue laughing, "Haha, thanks for the boost, My Melo! I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I think it's time for me to go!" 

Kuromi and Baku took their leave, flying straight into the center of the stone horn, which emitted a loud noise as soon as they entered. All the animals on the ground covered their ears until the sound had stopped. When they looked up, the two had vanished without a trace.

A heartbeat passed, everyone standing in silence for a single moment. Then the unsheathing of metal was heard, as My Melody found herself at the end of all of the palace guard's spears.

Angry shouts began to be berated at her, "My Melody! What on Earth was that?!?!? Why didn't you stop Kuromi or Baku!?!?! You even let them have a boost, why did you help the enemy?!?!?"

"....Huh?" My Melody lifted her face from the dirt, stared up at the pointed spears inches away from her, and simply tilted her head. 

~~~

Grey clouds painted the vast sky hiding above the tall buildings of London. The humid air forecasted rain, as the man walked down the cobblestone road towards the marketplace with his young apprentice. The young boy was rushing ahead of him, determined to make the trip before the first few droplets of water fell.

“...Slow down, my boy.” called the older man, “...There’s no need to rush. We’ll arrive in no time.”

“But professor!” the boy stopped in his tracks and stood waiting for him to catch up with him, “...If we don’t hurry, we’ll be arriving at your flat all wet!”

The professor chuckled, “...My boy, did you not see what I brought with us?” He smiled, and was now rejoined by the child’s side. The professor pulled out a long, black object, which he held up and with the click of a button popped open. 

The boy gasped, “An umbrella! I didn’t even see you grab that! That’s brilliant, professor!”

“Luke my boy…” The professor resumed his walk towards the market, “...A true gentleman always does his best to be prepared for any situation.”

They soon found themselves sorting through different herbs and ingredients, deciding what would taste best for their tea tonight. A healthy amount of peppermint was put into the brown grocery bag, along with an assortment of fresh vegetables and bread. Luke was doing his best to carry the heavy load back to the flat on his own, insisting that doing so was the gentlemanly thing to do.

Pitter Patter. The sky began to rain, small droplets of water falling like tears. Luke huddled close to the professor, hanging onto the small amount of protection provided by the umbrella. Pitter Patter, the rain almost sounded like a scared animal’s paws hitting the cobblestone roads running through London. 

Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter… My Melody’s paws took a small leap before skidding to a halt. The hard ground in front of her was wet, with a small puddle from the rain forming. She was careful not to make too big a splash as she trod through it, but trod through it she did. She edged towards the end of the alleyway, before cautiously peering out with wide eyes. 

There were so many humans in this strange new place filled with busy noises, busy buildings and busy smells. It was nothing like the familiar flower filled meadows in Mariland. My Melody smiled.

She wandered out of the alley, staying low as she walked past people in a bit of a careless fashion. She dodged busy feet passing by in every direction. All of these people seemed to be in an awful hurry. It made the small rabbit quite dizzy, which was no way to be in the middle of a search. My Melody waddled over under the roof of a small, brick building and promptly sat down against the wall.

Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter. The rain began to pour faster. Luke shifted the bag of groceries a bit as he quickened his pace, keeping under the small radius of the umbrella. “...Professor, let’s hurry!!! The rain is getting worse!”

“Careful my boy- You almost dropped an apple.” The professor paused a moment to help Luke carry the bag as he repositioned himself. “... A true gentleman does things with patience. Everything will be alright.”

“...Ok professor… but let’s please go a bit faster. We’re going to be soaked!” There was a bit of a worried strain in his voice as he peered out at the sidewalks filling with puddles. There were less people about than usual, with the rain pouring down on the London streets.

“Not to worry, my boy. We should be nearing the flat soon. Would you like me to carry the groceries the rest of the way?” The professor smiled at him, holding the bag closer to his chest. They had already walked quite a ways from the market, and his little apprentice was sure to be tired after carrying such a large, heavy bag for a child his size.

Luke, however, did not respond to the professor’s question. He was still, his attention fixated on something on the ground a few yards away from them, “....Professor, look!” He grinned and pointed, pulling on the professor’s sleeve and leading him over to the side of a small, closed tea shop. 

Sitting on the ground was what appeared to be a small, fluffed up stuffed animal. It was a rabbit in a sitting position, with a pink hood over it’s ears and white fur, which was starting to get damp and dirty from the rain. It leaned against the wall, smiling up at Luke with an unchanging expression as he approached.

Luke bent down a bit for a better look, though he was careful not to sit as to not get his trousers wet from the rain. “...Awww, professor, it’s an adorable little stuffed animal!” the professor knelt down for a better look while Luke continued, “Look, it’s even got a cute little hood on!”  
The professor chuckled, “...My, it certainly does seem very well made… I wonder why a stuffed animal such as this would be sitting out in the rain.”

“Can I keep it professor??” Luke’s eyes shone as he got closer to the rabbit, “It’d go well with my bears at home… I think this is hands down, one of the most adorable things I’ve ever set my eyes on!”

“...” The still rabbit stared up at Luke with it’s unmoving, kind black eyes. Then My Melody closed those eyes, a happy smile on her face, “...Thank you very much!!!”

“...” Luke yelped and dropped the umbrella, even falling over in his shock. He stared wide eyed at this toy, seeming not to notice how wet he had gotten from the puddles of rain. “...P-PROFESSOR! That thing, it!... It! It must be my imagination, it just spoke!!!”

“...N-No my boy…” Hershel had the same open mouthed surprised expression as Luke, eyes fixed on My Melody, “....I believe I heard it too.”

My Melody began to move and stood up. This caused Luke to let out a loud scream and scramble to his feet, rushing to hide behind the startled professor, who couldn’t help but take a few steps back from this living stuffed rabbit.

My Melody seemed not to be surprised at the English gentlemen’s reactions, as she took a few steps forward and picked up the umbrella, “....You dropped this, Mr.!”

The professor and his apprentice were still, and there was no response to My Melody… Just what was going on? Where did this bizarre creature come from? Surely something as unrealistic as this couldn’t be alive, right? “....Thank you.” The professor took the umbrella.

“P-Professor!!! What are you doing?!?” Luke’s voice was a high squeak, “You don’t know what that thing is, don’t take our umbrella from it!!” He was trembling.

“...Luke my boy, calm down… regardless of what it is, we’ll be careful. A true gentleman should never talk ill of someone when they’re still within earshot.” The professor kept eye contact with My Melody as he positioned the umbrellas over their heads, so the three of them would remain dry. 

“...My Melo is sorry she startled you…” The rabbit had a bit of a sad look in her eyes, though she stayed standing tall in front of the professor and Luke. 

“... Please pardon us. My name is professor Hershel Layton.” The professor gave My Melody a kind smile, while Luke stood back, clearly in disbelief with how non chalant the professor seemed about this encounter. Then again, they had faced what could likely be considered much stranger happenings, what with having had encounters vampires and giant spectres and stopping an ancient civilization that was hellbent on destroying the world as they knew it. 

“...I’m My Melody. But My friends call me My Melo.” She bowed her head a bit before looking up with a giant smile at these tall funny looking hat wearing humans.

The professor barely looked up as a nearby flash of thunder struck, causing Luke to whimper and hold onto the professor, hugging him tightly. “...We should be heading back, Luke.” The professor held Luke’s hand before looking back at My Melody, “...Please come with us.” 

“... Ok!” My Melody smiled, and began to follow the professor and Luke down the rainy London streets.


End file.
